<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Giant by Mochixxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393075">Gentle Giant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochixxx/pseuds/Mochixxx'>Mochixxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MSBY Black Jackels, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochixxx/pseuds/Mochixxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to speak but sometimes you need to listen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some Shion x Adriah fluff because we need more of them 😍</p><p>Please be aware that English isn't my first language and the story is not really beta read 😊</p><p>Enjoy 🤗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was holiday time so there were no games to play and the Black Jackels held their last practice game for this year. </p><p>"What are you guys going to do with two weeks free time? I'm playing Volleyball with Tobio and maybe we are looking for a bigger apartment" said Hinata Shouyou newest member of the Black Jackels. </p><p>"I'm going back to Hyogo, visiting ma family.<br/>
Kita-Senpai and the rest of our old team wanted to make a reunion night too.<br/>
Osamu brings Akaashi so I asked Omi-kun if he would go with me and he said yes! </p><p>"Really with what did you black mail him that he said yes?" asked Meian curiously. </p><p>"Why do ya think I had to black mail him ha?<br/>
He's ma boyfriend I'll asked and he said yes." </p><p>The looks he got from the rest were sceptical </p><p>Sakusa spoke up "Atsumu said Kita-Senpai had a new cleaning product which is 100% affective against germs." </p><p>Hinata laughed "Now it makes sense" </p><p>"Why did you say that Omi-kun now they think ya just going because of Kita-Senpai I thought ya loved me!" Atsumu whined. </p><p>"Well I'm also going because of Akaashi-San he's a pleasant person, not like you" </p><p>"Omi-kun ya so mean!" Atsumu pouted<br/>
and if Sakusa hadn't woren his mask you could have actually seen the tiny smile appearing on his lips because of the behavior of his boyfriend who was way to easy to tease. </p><p>"I'm gonna party with Kuroo and Kenma and maybe I could convince Konoha to come too, do you think he would? Do you think I could asked him out or something??" </p><p>"I think you should try go and get 'em, and please don't take any advices from Kuroo senpai, he is pinning after Kenma since years now." Hinata said with an amused expression on his face. </p><p>"Hirugami that Asshole asked me if I would want to celebrate with him for the sake of the old times so yes we just going to chill or something" Meian sounded calm but everyone knew about the sexual tension between him and the captain of the Sweiden Adlers so mabye they would finally get their shit together. </p><p>"Have fun Meian-San, but not to much" Atsumu grinned and got hit with a Volleyball in the head by Sakusa </p><p>"What are you going to do Branes?" Meian asked and ignored the comment of Atsumu. </p><p>"Spending time with my family, my kinds want some time with their dad" </p><p>"You should bring them to our next game then it's time for bonding withe the Jackels" said Bokuto </p><p>"What's with you guys you're both being way to silent" asked Meian then the two last Men standing in the gym. </p><p>"I'm-" Adriah tried to start but was interrupt by Shion "Adriah is flying back to England, to be exact tomorrow morning great right?" Shion his voice didn't sounded enthusiastic at all. </p><p>"Are you okay Shion?" Meian sounded unsure how he should talk to the libero which had been weird all day. </p><p>"Sure I'm why not? It's holiday time and I don't have to see all your faces for two weeks what could be a better gift for Christmas".  It was hard to tell if he was joking or not, Shion was a nice person but he could be a beast if he wanted to, could be a Libero thing who knows. </p><p>"Shion listen to me for a sec-" Adraih tried again but was interrupted again by Shion "Not now we should all change its late I'm tired"  Whit this words he turned and headed straight to the locker room, leaving confused people behind. </p><p>"fuck" cursed Adriah in English, all eyes turned to him because Adraih wasn't a person to raise his voice and curse and even if he said it in English this was a word even Bokuto knew. </p><p>"What's wrong Thomas? Is it because of Wan-San?" asked Hinata carefully. </p><p>"Why can't he let me finish? It's not that hard to shut up and listen for once." His voice sounded angry. And this was new too, Adriah never got angry or annoyed. </p><p>"Do you perhaps know what gotten into him?" Meian asked. </p><p>"Yes, and if he just would shut up for a minute he wouldn't have a problem, now if you excuse me I have to go and silence someone." he sounded annoyed so nobody tried to stop him. </p><p>"Wait he said he will silent him, will he kill Wan-San?" Hinata asked scared </p><p>"I dont think so but I wouldn't want to be in Inunaki-Sans body right now" Said Atsumu<br/>
"What don't look at me like that, even I or Bokkun couldn't get Thomas-San angry or annoyed and we tried a lot"</p><p>The others went into the locker room as well just to see that the other two had already left. All they could do now was to wish Shion good luck in their thoughts.<br/>
If you wake up the gentle giant you need to live with the consequences. </p><p>Adriah got home and took his already packed suitcase, he made sure to turn everything in his flat off so he didn't needed to come back. </p><p>He thought of Shion, the sad look on his face when he found a ticket to England, before Adriah could explain that the second one was right under the other one Shion excused himself and left Adriahs flat abruptly. </p><p>Today Shion avoided Adriah all day and always made a cheap excuse so he didn't need to speak to him. </p><p>But Adriah was done with this Bulshit, and if he had to tape Shions mouth so shut it be.</p><p>He took a taxi to Shions apartment and sold now in front of his door, suitcase in his hand, backback over his shoulder.<br/>
He rang the doorbell and waited for Shion to open up. </p><p>Shion opened the door and was surprised to find Adriah behind it. </p><p>"What are you doing here this late? Your fly tomorrow is early." Shion asked, his voice sounded sad and he didn't looked Adriah in the eyes. </p><p>Adriah pushed Shion gentle but certain to the side so he could step inside, ignoring Shions protest. </p><p>"Adriah I really want to know what you are doing here in the middle of the night" Shion said, he was slowly getting annoyed. </p><p>"Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend? And it's not that late." Adriah said, leaving his luggage and Shion behind and walked down the hallway into the living room. "Are coming, we need to talk" he said and sat down on the couch. </p><p>Shion came and stood in front of him, now Adriah had the time to look at him properly and enjoyed how small Shion in Adriahs Shirt looked. The shirt reacht just above his knees so Adriah hat a perfect view of Shions beautiful legs and a bit of his gorgeous thighs. </p><p>"Take a picture so you won't miss me in England" Shion said annoynes mixed with embarrassed. </p><p>Adriah sighted and pulled Shion onto his lap. </p><p>"hey don't  do that so suddenly" Shions face became red and Adriah grinned 'just adorable' he thought. But now he needed to concentrate and tell Shion why he was here. </p><p>"Shion I need you to listen to me so you need to shout your mouth for a moment okay" Adriah looked deep into Shions eyes and Shion shifted uncomfortably in his lap. </p><p>"You can't tell me wh-" Shions words were interrupt by a other pair of lips on his own, but before he could kiss back Adriah broke the kiss. </p><p>"Be quite and listen Shion" Shion wanted to speak again but swallowed his words at Adriahs piercing gaze. </p><p>"Good boy. And now listen, You know I love you and I hate to be away from you, the only reason why we're not living together is because we are to lazy, either we're here or in my flat. </p><p>Not once in the lest months we're we apart except for yesterday. Just because  you didn't let me finish what I wanted to say.</p><p>Shion why do you even think I would want to spend my holidays without you, you are also my family, more than that you are my lover, the love my life, I don't want to go anywhere if you aren't by my side, come with me to England, spend your holidays and while we're at it the rest of your life"</p><p>Adriah saw the more he spoke the bigger became Shions eyes and now tears were streaming down his face and he held his hands presst to his chest. </p><p>Adriah took his hands and kissed Shions knuckles "You need to say something darling" Adriah smiled </p><p>Shion sobbed "Are you serious? Your not making fun of me are you??"  </p><p>"Of course not baby, I wanted to ask you in England on a romantic dinner or something but I decided why not  do it right now, it felt right, you on my lap in my shirt is also quite romantic don't you think so?" Adriah grinned </p><p>"Yes your right, it's perfect Adriah I love you" Shion laughed with tears in his eyes </p><p>Adriah cupped his face and wiped his tears away "Is that a yes Shion?" </p><p>"Yes, it's a yes a big big yes!" Shion smiled wide </p><p>"I love you so much Shion" Adriah whispered against Shions lips before he pulled him in a deep Kiss. </p><p>In the end Adriah and Shion had to take a later flight. </p><p>Both came with  a ring on their finger back to work. </p><p>The Black Jackels fans cheered now for two Thomas on the curt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story 🤗</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment or kudos 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>